


Care Bear

by catanxn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Other, cute very cute, jus being silly, mc x mammon if u squint lol, theyre like. in The Beginning of any kind of relationship lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catanxn/pseuds/catanxn
Summary: grey and levi are playing a lil game when levi reveals something... interesting. also, happy birthday mammon, best boy!!!
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Care Bear

It’s an ordinary day... night? In the Devildom, in the third oldest demon lord’s room when they find out.

With the TSL tournament behind them and having received an actual apology for almost tearing them to shreds from Levi, Grey’s playing some cutesy game with him that seems a little out his taste. After a long winded explanation from Levi, they find it is one of the products of some Ruri-chan thing. Something aimed for little demon children, apparently. Mammon had huffed when Levi invited them, prompting Levi to roll his eyes and begrudgingly invite him, too.

They’re “helping” him get past some deceivingly cute Care Bear rip off character when Levi speaks.

“Aw, this character reminds me of Mammon... before he became a scum—“ “Aht. Don’t start. What do you mean this Care Bear reminds you of Mammon?” Grey asks.

“Lol. Care Bear! Well when I was little, before we had Asmo and the others, me and Mammon used to hang out a lot. It was just us, y’know?” Grey can tell he’s about to start rambling, so they gently reiterate their question again before he can start. “It’d be easier to show you...” he trails off, turning to look at where Mammon has made himself in his room for the night. “Hey, watch this,” Levi whispers, nudging Grey’s side a little too hard.

“Oi Mammon! Do the face!” he calls from his place at his monitor, pause screen blinking back at him.

Mammon looks up from... whatever he was doing. “What?” he ask, looking genuinely confused. Levi groans exaggeratedly, slumping in his gamer chair 3000 before trying again. “You know... _the_ face? The one that you did to get us to laugh when we were fledglings?” Mammon’s brow is scrunched with confusion before it smoothes out with realization. It furrows even deeper when he scowls, looking back down to what he was doing.

“No way.”

“Aw c’mon!” Levi whines, knowing exactly how to pitch his voice to wheedle his older brother into doing something for him. Surprisingly, Mammon stays strong. He shakes his head vehemently, now stubbornly fixated on his phone screen to keep from looking at Levi. “No way! You’re not little any more and I don’t feel like doing it!” Grey’s about to open their mouth and gently remind Levi that Mammon doesn’t have to do what he doesn’t want to do when Levi says the magic words.

“I’ll give you a hundred Grimm to do it,” Levi sing-songs, already pulling out his limited edition vampire Ruri-chan wallet. Mammon’s head snaps up, an embarrassed flush spreading over his face. Grey’s heart squeezes at how cute he looks. “Ugh.... fine,” Mammon relents, and turns his body from his position in the floor to look at Levi, very pointedly not looking at Grey.

Grey’s heart practically soars when Mammon raises his eyebrows and presses his lips together to make a very cute, very silly face.... _and show he has dimples?!_

“ _Ohhh my god!_ ” Grey exclaims, unable to stop the G word from coming out. They clamber out of the chair Levi had pulled up for them, skidding towards Mammon in their socks as Levi cackles. “You have _dimples?!_ ” they practically shout, plopping next to Mammon to get a better look. He sputters and tries to scoot away unsuccessfully, distracted by their own dimples showing through how hard they’re smiling. They can’t help but laugh, once again entranced by how fucking cute this greedy demon is.

“Show me again? Please?” they ask as sweetly as they can. Mammon’s scowl deepen as he flushes as he reluctantly twists his mouth to once side to make one dimple appear. “That’s so cute! _Aw_ _lookit Mammon with da dimplesh-_ “ they coo, hands clasped to their chest. His flush of embarrassment has spread to his ears and neck. Their eyes shine at him like he’s the best thing they’ve ever seen and he can’t take it any more. He shifts his body away from them, unable to look at them directly anymore.

“Ugh.... I’m gonna get rid of ‘em next time we regenerate,” he grumbles half heartedly.

“ _Noooo!_ ” both Grey and Levi protest. Levi fishes out the one hundred grimm as bribery to keep Mammon from getting rid of them. Mammon blusters and huffs, but Levi and Grey know he won’t get rid of them any time soon, if ever.

**Author's Note:**

> (dragging my carcass in) HELLO it’s been 4 years since i’ve posted anything. yes yes i know. anyways, my list on who has the cutest cheeks in the family, in no particular order  
> •mammon  
> •belphie (one dimple. he’s not like other girls)  
> •satan (he’s still baby!)  
> •grey (my oc! you can ignore this one gjshfnbd) 
> 
> i like to think that mammon being lucifer’s ~favorite~ n all, he’ll smile warmly at mammon and pinch his cheeks together. in private of course. both of them would literally rather die than admit this to anyone.


End file.
